


[Podfic] Girl From the Bookshop

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Ava being a dumbass, Avatrice, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, teen only because language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Ava gets dragged to an artsy on-campus film festival by her friend Diego. Disinterest turns to excitement when she spots the girl from the bookshop that she's had a crush on for forever.Also known as Ava embarrassing herself because of "Hot Bookshop Beatrice"
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Girl From the Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl From The Bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329574) by [425_ThePerfectDate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/425_ThePerfectDate/pseuds/425_ThePerfectDate). 



Feedback on the recording is welcome but, please be nice! We're sensitive. If you like the story, please don’t forget to leave feedback and kudos on the author’s original work by following the link below :) happy listening!

**Link to Original Story:** [Girl From The Bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329574)

**Author:** [425_ThePerfectDate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/425_ThePerfectDate/pseuds/425_ThePerfectDate)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 15 minutes 3 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S73Ducoq6VnKwLs7O1R1SFEqmRRi0DKO/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
